Anya The Random
by KiraTheFabulous
Summary: Just a few dabbles that I found lurking the back of my computer files. Not sure when I wrote them, or why, but they where entertaining to read so I figured it couldn't hurt to upload them lol. Hinted Hiei/OC. Rated M for language and sexual implications.
1. SSSSSSSSSSSS

OOooookay, so this is just a few drabbles that I thought of randomly like four years ago. I just found them again on my computer while i was cleaning folders, so I don't know if I'll ever take it any further then what is already done lol

But, they made me giggle, so I hope that they entertain you as much as they did me. I don't even have any character profiles saved for the OC's in this story, so don't bother asking me who is who, cause I honestly have nooooo idea lol.

Enjoy the randomness!

* * *

Hiei stood, over looking the small town of Bluewind Arizona. Why was he in America? Koenma sent him to do a spy mission. Random demons, mostly a strange breed known as Yinyang's, a some what rare breed of cat demon known for their two toned fur patterns (Either white hair with black ears and tail, or black hair with white ears and tail) as well as for almost exclusively giving birth to twins. As for why this town, at this time? Hiei didn't know.

_This is beyond irritating... there's nothing going on..._ He sighed irritably before flitting off, deciding to find a new vantage point. _This town isn't to bad though... small, secluded, and just enough people to blend in with, but not so many that I cant monitor everyone's thoughts..._ He stopped at the top of a small office building. He left his back open to the roof top as he searched the street with his eyes, looking for anything suspicious. And then it hit him- literally.

He was struck from the front, catching him off guard, and hurled half way across the roof, coming to a hard landing next to the large air conditioning unit. Hiei stared up into a pair of intense black eyes, that were only inches form his own.

"OPPS!~ My bad!~" His attacker said in a sing song voice, as they sat up and scratched the back of their head, a large goofy grin spread over their face. Hiei wasn't quite sure what to think; normally he would have attempted to kill anyone who had attacked him, be them foe or friend. But as he looked up at the person who was now freely sitting atop him, he couldn't find anything to say, or do.

It was a female, that much the voice had told him. She was small, maybe smaller then Yukina, and had the body shape of a twelve year old human girl. Her scent told him that she wasn't yet of age to be considered an adult, but she wasn't a baby. Her black eyes made her look dangerous, but their size and almond shape softened them in a childish kind of way. Her nose was small, like a button, as was her mouth, but her lower lip was a little bigger then her upper lip, giving her a small pout.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, musing her choppy white hair. A pair of black cat ears twitched nervously atop her head, and her long black tail was wrapped around her middle and a little bristled. "I am so sorry! I thought you were this creepy, stalker of a demon who's been following me lately..." She rolled off of him, instead opting to lay next to the still stunned demon. "Honestly I'm kind of surprised to still be alive! I mean, after getting that letter from my sister about you, I thought for sure you'd have killed me by now Hiei."

His surprise, which was starting to wain into irritation, was reignited; this woman knew who he was? He quickly went from laying there like an idiot, to kneeling over her, his blade partially drawn as he glared down at her.

"How do you know who I am?" He growled.

"... You really do filter what you hear don't you; I got a letter from my sister telling me that Koenma was sending you to investigate something or other. I didn't get any of the details, but she told me a little about _you_. Actually, its kind of a good thing that I randomly tackled you into this fine establishments roof!" She smiled up at him catching him off guard once again. "My sister told me to find you. She said that, you could take me home, were its safe." Her smile fell from her face. Hiei glared down at her and stood with a grunt of annoyance, re-sheathing his blade.

"Koenma said nothing about me having to play baby sitter." She sat up and glared at him, but with her innocent features she looked more like an angry toddler then an intimidating demon.

"Hey! I'll let you know that my 300th birthday is coming up in a few months!" Hiei gave her a side long glance; 300? Was she really that old? And what kind of demon keeps track of their actual date of birth? "Before you go spewing questions I have no intention of answering, I demand that you at least listen to mine, even if you also have no intention of answering."

"I don't have time for the words of a child," her cheeks puffed up in agitation. "I have important business to attend to."

"You mean locating that demon who's been lurking around?"

"Hn."

"What kind of word is that? Never mind- if you promise to take me home, I can help you find him. I think I know were he might be-"

"You want me to make a promise to you with that kind of unreliable information?" She twitched and gave him a hard stare.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I could draw him out for you."

"And how would you do that?" She sighed and stood up drawing a knife out of her pocket. Hiei tensed up, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword defensively. She opened the pocket knife and in one quick motion, sliced her arm from her wrist to her elbow, allowing a heavy flow of blood to spill onto the black tar of the roof. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm drawing him here. He's been stalking me, like I told you. I confronted him about it, and he mentioned something about following the 'ssssssssmell of my sssssimply ssssscrunssssssshoussssss blood'," she made a creepy face as she said this, mocking the accent of her stalker as best she could. Hiei rolled his eyes at her childish antics. "Needless to say, I heroically incapacitated him, and escaped." She said as she started licking at the wound. The knife lay long forgotten at her feet, still glistening with her life force.

Hiei couldn't help but take in a small whiff of her scent; Honey suckle and rain. Not a normal cat smell; usually a cat demon smelled of grass and, well, other cats. They are social creatures, and practically crave companionship with their own kind.

"How long until he-" Hiei had no time to finish his sentence as a large, hooded figure appeared directly behind the demoness. He instantly dropped into an defensive stance, making the girl quirk an eye brow.

"Let me guess, in a rather boring way, he just appeared, and is now standing right behind me?"

"Hn."

"Lovely."

"Ssssssstill sssssssssspeaking on aimlessssssssssly I sssssssssee. And you even went and got yourssssssself hurt; ssssssuch a sssssssssssshame, maring sssssssssuch lovely sssssssssskin-"

"Ugg! Enough with the 'ssssssssssssss' shit!" she shouted as she spun on her heel and pointed a demanding finger at the much larger demon. _That fool..._ Hiei thought as he watched her verbally chew the hooded demon out over his grammar. " And another thing!" She roughly brought her knee up, catching both Hiei and the unknown demon by surprise, catching him square in the nuts. He cried out, his hood falling back revealing green scaly skin, yellow reptilian eyes, and sharp, venom soaked teeth. He cupped himself, screaming in pain as she held her fist up in a threatening way. "THAT, is for touching me with that slimy tongue of yours the last time we met!"

The demon fell to his knees. "You little bitch!" She huffed and kicked him in the forehead, sprawling him onto his back.

"So," she turned towards Hiei who had dropped his defensive stance and was watching her every move like a hawk. "Do we have a deal?" She asked while motioning to the snake demon who was still wailing in pain. Hiei glanced between her and the fallen demon, going over the options in his mind. With a sigh, he re-sheathed his sword.

"You haven't even told me your name; how am I to tell Koenma that you will be coming with me to deliver the suspect?"

She squealed and skipped over to his side, her ears and tail flicking happily. "The names Anastasia, no last name, but you can call me Anya!" She said excitedly. Hiei rolled his eyes again as he pulled out his communicator. Anya stared at it curiously.

"Never would have pegged you to own something pink, let alone a foundation compact." Hiei gave her a confused glance before opening the communicator. Seconds later, Kurama appeared on the screen, his green eyes instantly bypassing Hiei's familiar face and landing on the face of what looked to be a small child standing at Hiei's side.

"Hiei, glad to hear from you; I am going to assume that the mission was a success?" He asked his attention going back to Hiei after the girl disappeared from sight. The sound of loud, reptilian screaming could be heard in the back round along with shouts of 'get back here' and 'stop! don't! Not again'. "Who's your little friend?"

Hiei looked up from the compacter to see Anya beating the demon with a left shoe. He wasn't quite sure where she had gotten it from, as it was a flat slip on, and hers were large combat boots, but he did know that the demon was long unconscious. He felt himself sweatdrop as he went back to Kurama. "Her name is Anya, and she will be returning with me along with the suspect if. She. Can. _Restrain. _Herself." He said the last part with more strain towards Anya who looked up and gave him another sheepish smile as she threw the shoe to the side.

"I see. I will send a portal to you shortly. I look forward to meeting your new friend." Hiei gave him a warning glare, making Kurama chuckle before closing off the connection. Anya suddenly appeared at his side as he was placing the compact away.

"So, was that your girlfriend?" Hiei twitched just as a portal appeared behind Anya. He gave her a glare before he booted her through the portal. Anya landed flat on her ass on the other side, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You prick!" Apparently, sound can travel through portals, as the left shoe she had been using as a weapon came flying through, hitting her dead in the forehead with enough force to make her slide a few feet back. "GAH! THE PAIN!" As she clutched her forehead in agony, the lizard demon was tossed through the portal, his bruised and beaten body landing right were she had been sitting before being brutally attacked. Hiei stepped through seconds later, making a effort to walk atop the demons fallen form.

"I'm going to assume, that you viciously attacked me in an effort to get me to move so that I wouldn't be crushed by the large and ugly demon."

"Hn."

"Bite me!"

* * *

And that's randomness number 1- honestly I don't know when or why I wrote this, but I enjoyed reading it lol. Normally I have a whole folder dedicated to one story complete with everyone's profile, multiple chapter descriptions and re-writes, pictures... but all i have for this are three separate and completely random files...

anyways, I hope you enjoy them!


	2. Drunken Babies

More randomness! This one was particularly funny to me for some reason lol ENJOY!

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, HIIIIIIIIEEEEIIIIIII!~" Anya came dancing over, her ears and tail twitching with excitement. "Guess what's in two months, three days, and 48 hours?" Hiei sighed, but didn't move from his meditative position.

"Your going to reveal yourself as a man." He answered sarcastically. Anya glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No prick," Hiei smirked, but didn't open his eyes. "Its my birthday!" His brow furrowed as his eyes cracked open just a little to glance at her.

"Why do you waist your time in remembering such inconsequential things?" She gave him a blank stare before putting a finger to her lips in thought.

"That's actually the first time anyone's ever asked me that," she said with a smile. She walked over and laid down next to his still form on the grass.

"Hn." He closed his eyes again, but by the way his shoulders were lowered, she knew that he was still listening.

"Its because, my mother told me to." She said. He peeked an eye open to briefly glance at her. She was looking up into the flower covered branches of the sakura tree that shaded them. She stretched out her hand above her. Hiei watched from the corner of his eye as a single blossom fell from the tree, landing peacefully in her hand. She brought the small flower down close to her face, and inhaled its wonderful scent. Hiei took in the brilliant contrast of the flower verses her deep seemingly bottomless ebony eyes. "Its the only thing I really remember about my mother. She died when I was around fifty, but every year, she would always make a point to ask me how many years it had been. So, I keep tabs. Its the only way I have to remember her by."

Hiei gave her a long look; something in him didn't like the far off look that seemed to be etched into her face like stone. He flicked her nose, bringing her back to reality.

"Gah! You ass," she said as she rubbed her nose irritably.

"I know what you mean," he said making her give him a confused look. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a beautiful jewel tied to the end of it. "This was given to me by my mother. Its all I have left of her."

"Its beautiful. Its a tear gem right? I've never seen one in person; well, not a birthing stone that is. That night Yukina had that mood swing and started crying and demanding pickles doesn't count," she said with a sweat-drop. "I almost drowned in them then. And I've seen the ones that are sold in the black market, but they always seemed tainted. They didn't shine much." Her brow furrowed as she thought of the gruesome back stories to some of the black market gems she had heard; rape, torture, murder. Its no wonder those woman hate men. "But why would you show this to me? I mean, if what I had as a moment to someone important could be physically taken from me, I would guard it with my life."

Hiei tucked the stone back into his shirt. "Because I know that you could never get away with stealing it from me," he said with a smirk. She glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"You prick! I could so, I just don't want to," she said, sticking her tongue out for good measure at the end. He chuckled at her childish behavior; it was hard to tell that she was 299 years old. "Besides, with how many are buried around here, it would be stupid of me to try and steal the only one that's guarded." She said with a giggle. Hiei raised a brow at her before shaking his head and standing.

"We should be heading back. I know you are only out here to get out of cooking dinner tonight." She pouted up at him making him roll his eyes. "Would you rather not cook and have Kurama make a quick dose of poison for everyone to eat?" He said as he offered her his hand. She sighed and took hold of it, but before he could hoist her up, she pulled him back down to the ground, stood, and bolted for the temple.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL WIN THE RACE THIS TIME! NOTHING CAN STOP ME-!" She stopped mid step, her eyes wide as she stared up at the front porch steps of the temple were a rather annoyed Hiei was standing, giving her an irritated glare. "Awwwwww, no fair!"

"Hn."

"Oh Anya-chan! You didn't try to race him again did you?" Yukina asked as the disgruntled cat demon came sluggishly through the door.

"Damn cheatin' bastard; I should beam him with a left shoe," Anya muttered darkly, falling into a Russian accent near the end of the sentence. Her attitude quickly changed as she bounded over and gave Yukina a gentle hug, being mindful of her distended belly. "One of these days Yukina-chan, I will beat that brother of yours, and it will be glorious!" She said dramatically. Hiei snorted as he left for his room, making Anya stick her tongue out at him.

Yukina giggled at their antics.

"Well, you and the shrimp seem to be getting along today!" Anya turned to see that Kuwabara and Yusuke had just arrived through the front door. Yusuke gave a quick wave in greeting while Kuwabara wiggled his way over to Yukina, a bouquet of yellow daisies in his hand. "For you my sweet! Fresh from the garden!"

"Oh Kazuma! They are beautiful, but, wont Kurama be a little upset that you picked from his flower bed?" Kuwabara chuckled at her genuine worried tone.

"Nah, don't worry baby! I got permission first!" Anya rolled her eyes with a smile and left the two fluffy bunnies in the main hall, instead opting to talk to Yusuke who by now was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Your an ass."

"What?" Yusuke gave her an irritated scowl.

"You left me there to drown in the sea of love and bunnies. As I said before; your an ass." Yusuke started laughing heartily as she flopped onto the couch next to him, placing her legs in his lap.

"What, you don't like big fluffy moments?"

"Its not that I don't like fluff from time to time, but those two are practically constant! I'd kill my mate if he was _always_ trying to kiss ass. He should save that for when he's in trouble," she said with a crooked grin.

"Wait, you have a mate?! MY POOR KITTEN HAS BEEN DEFLOWERED?!" He stood, knocking her off the couch, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Yusuke, shut the FUCK up!" Anya screeched as she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a few seconds, each one fighting for dominance.

"What are you two doing?" They stopped, their limbs tangled, with Yusuke on top, squishing the life out of poor little Anya. Hiei quirked a brow at the two, waiting for an answer.

"You," Yusuke hissed out before standing abruptly, bringing Anya with him and holding her in a vice like hug. " It was you wasn't it? YOU DEFLOWERED MY KITTEN!" Dead silence. By now, Yukina and Kuwabara were standing in the door way behind Hiei, their eyes wide with surprise. Anya was starting to turn blue from Yusuke's insufferable hold, and Hiei's eyes widened, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Yu-Yus-suke!C-ant. B-b-b-bre-eath-" Yusuke looked down at the half dead cat demon and instantly loosened his grip. She flailed around, gasping for air like a fish out of water making everyone sweat drop. Yusuke returned his attention to Hiei who by now was twitching in agitation; why did he tolerate these idiots?

"I don't know what you are talking about Detective, but I can assure you, that you _kitten_ is just fine-"

"YUSUKE YOU IDIOT!" Anya's fist slammed into the side of Yusuke's face, sending him flying away from her and allowing her to fall to her feet unharmed. He landed face first, his ass sticking up into the air. "DEAR ._FUCKING. _GOD!"

"WHY KITTEN?! WHY?! LET ME VANQUISH HE WHO HAS SOILED YOU!" Her foot slammed against the back of his head, pressing his face into the hard wood floor.

"SHUT UP! I AM _NOT_ SOILED! For your information, dear older brother-person-thing, I'm not even old enough to mate yet! So shut your mouth before you meet the business end of my left shoe!" Yusuke mumbled something into the floor as Yukina and Kuwabara gave Hiei curious looks. He glared at Yusuke's fallen form before flitting from sight, most likely to the surrounding forests. Anya sighed and kicked Yusuke in the ribs. "Now get up, you are going to go find him and bring him back for dinner."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Later on at dinner, the group sat around the table, poking fun at Yusuke's new batch of bruises courtesy of the irritated fire demon sitting in the window seat behind Kurama and Anya.

"Come on guys, it isn't that funny!" Yusuke shouted, crossing his arms in a pout.

"You deserve every bit of this Yusuke, picking on Anya-chan the way you did." Keiko said seriously.

"B-but Keiko-"

"No buts!" Yusuke sulked as the others laughed at his exspence once again.

"So Anya-chan, seeing as its already on the table, is there anyone you have your eye on?" Keiko asked slyly. Anya's face lit up like a Christmas tree making the other girls giggle.

"Why Keiko-chan, you know that I only have eyes for you!" She countered. Keiko gasped and fanned her face with her hand.

"On Anya-chan! Not in front of the children! Lets save this for the bedroom." Keiko winked at her, and Anya softly sighed; that was close. Not that she actually liked anyone per-say, but she hated it when people asked that question. It's her business after all. _Right Hiei?_

_Hn._ She felt him slink out of his mind, annoyed that he had been caught.

_That's what I thought bitch! This is my mind!_

"So, what should we do with our night? And please, no one mention a movie!" Anya shot a look at Yusuke as he put his hand down making Kuwabara snicker. "As much as I love movies, if I don't start being more active, I'm gonna turn into a fat lazy house cat."

"To late!" A random left shoe smacked Yusuke in the forehead.

"Thank you for that riveting speech from the peanut gallery." Anya said dryly.

"Oww-why don't we break out some beer and saki and just hang lose? I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't feel like going out tonight," Yusuke said as he hefted himself up off the floor while rubbing his forehead. He flinched as Anya aimed another random left shoe at him, but before she could launch it, she froze.

"That's... actually a really good idea Yusuke! Its been a while sense I've partook in a good drinking binge!"

"Alright! Come on Kuwabara, lets go get some drinkage!" Yusuke, ignoring Keiko's scolding glare, grabbed the taller mans arm and started pulling him out of the temple.

"Yusuke! Saki, beer, and some jack! Oh, and two 12 packs of root beer, a big bottle of vodka, and two gallons of vanilla ice cream!" Something close to an 'ok' came from the front hall making Anya smile.

"Well, come on guys, lets get this place cleaned up! We can push the table against the wall and set up a radio for some jams!" Everyone nodded, even Keiko who decided to let them have a little fun." Hey Hiei, will you help me buy moving some of the chairs against the wall while I get the dishes going?" Anya asked. Hiei gave her a side long glance before standing and taking the back of one of the chairs grudgingly. "Thank you Hiei~~"

"Anya-chan, why don't you let me do the dishes? That way you can help the girls set out some snacks." Kurama said while taking a few of the dishes from the table.

"Snacks? We just ate dinner, why would we need snacks?"

"Because if you drink like Yusuke and Kuwabara, you like to eat and drink at the same time."

Anya rolled her eyes but gave in. "Its a wonder that those two don't weight 400 pounds by now." She followed Kurama into the kitchen, placing her dishes next to the sink. As she turned to get into the cabinets to get some large bowels, Kurama grabbed her wrist, catching her attention.

"Can I help you?" He smiled down at her and removed his hold on her wrist.

"When miss Keiko asked you if you had any candidates-"

"Stop. Don't even repeat it. The answer is no, I don't." Kurama's eyes seemed to sadden just a bit, but he nodded in understanding. He had come to have a small crush on the cat demon, and had secretly hoped that those feelings were at least returned to some extent.

"Do you think that, after your birthday, you could feel differently?" Anya shook her head, her hands coming up to rub her own arms; it was suddenly awkward to be in the room alone with him. Great.

"Honestly Kurama, while I'm not old enough to mate, I have had crushes before; your just not my type. I like you, but as a friend." Kurama sighed, but gave her a small smile.

"If I'm not being to bold, can I ask what your type is?" He turned and started on the dishes.

"I'm not really sure," she said as she turns and opens the cabinets, spying the bowels she needed. Unfortunately, the biggest bowels are on the top shelf, and the counters are covered in crumbs and stuff from making dinner. _Damn, I cant reach it..._ "But I if I had to guess, I'd say-" She was cut off by a hand reaching over her head and grabbing the pile of bowels that she had been trying to reach. She turned to see Hiei's hard Dr Peper red eyes staring down at her. He handed her the bowels.

"Thanks Hiei," she said with a huge smile. Hiei smirked and walked away.

"Short."

"Ass."

"Pussy."

"Thank you for finally understanding that I am a girl, and do in fact have a pussy." Hiei twitched and gave her a disgusted look over his shoulder. Anya laughed; did she take it to far? Maybe. Was it worth it to see his face actually show an emotion? Hell yeah. She walked over, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for getting the bowels Hiei!" Hiei growled and wiped his cheek off vigorously.

But Kurama didn't miss it; he had watched the whole exchange with great interest. He didn't miss how Hiei's hand lingered on the counter top, holding her there, closer then he ever allowed anyone else to be; the small smirk that graced his face or the warmth that shined behind his eyes as he wiped her mock affection from his cheek.

"What are you staring at fox?" Kurama shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Hiei, I was simply lost in my thoughts."

"Hn." Hiei left the room, most likely to take his seat at the windowsill once again. Kurama went back to his dishes. _Perhaps __**I**__ cant make her happy... but maybe he can... I'll have to have a word with the girls..._

* * *

It was around midnight, and their party was in full swing. Yusuke had invited Jin, Toya, and Chu. Jin, Anya, Yusuke and Kuwabara were all having a drinking contest, while Toya and Kurama siped on some Saki, talking to Keiko and Yukina who were both drinking sparkling grape juice, a non-alcoholic wine. Hiei was enjoying a supper sized Root Beer Float with vodca.

"Alright Shila! I raise you two shots!" Chu laughed at Anya's sickened face. But she wouldn't be out done.

"I'll meet your wager."

"Well I'm gonna fold. With Yukina being so close to her due date, I don't want to get to bad off, just in case, ya know?" He was by far the soberest of them all. Chu came after him, but honestly, when wasn't he drunk? Then Jin, then Yusuke, and dead last, and on her last leg, was poor little Anya. Her tiny body was close to collapsing, but she refused to give in to her bodies screams for sleep and water; Yusuke would never let her live it down if she passed out first.

"Read'em and weep bitches!" Yusuke shouted as he laid his hand down; royal flush. Jin and Chu laid down as well, both showing flushes of their own. Anya's head hit the table as she laid her hand down; two pair.

"Damn Anya! What the hell were you thinking raising him two? You should have just folded!" Anya glared up at Yusuke as she pulled the community shoot glass towards her, along with the bottle of Jack.

"Shut the fuck up Yusuke," she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked over to see Hiei. "Yo, whats up hot stuff?" She slurred out. He grunted and took the bottle from her, producing his own shot glass. "Hey, that's my drink."

"You should never take a shot alone," he said simply as he filled both of their glasses. "Besides, I was getting tired of watching you get your ass kicked by these sad excuses of card players." He placed her shot glass in front of her and lifted his own up. She smiled and lifted hers as well. They both tipped their heads back, taking in the warm liquid.

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is my third hand in a row were I wiped the floor with these chumps!" Yusuke said.

"Is that so," Kurama said as everyone had now joined around the coffee table. Hiei filled their glasses again. "Why don't we try a new game."

"What kind of game Kurama?" Keiko asked as she watched Hiei and Anya take another shot together.

"Its a simple drinking game. Between Yusuke, Chu, Jin, and Hiei."

"Not you Kurama?"

"I don't particularly care to die."

"Heeeeeeey, what about me?" Anya said as she leaned against Hiei's shoulder. She was quickly starting to hit the last faze of being drunk; the tired, cuddly faze. If Hiei held any discomfort about her proximity, he didn't show it as he poured them another shot.

"Hn, you'er already on the verge of passing out," Hiei said smugly. Anya rolled her eyes and took her next shot. _God, only three more... never should have met his raise..._ Hiei's glass hit the table. "Now that her shots are out of the way, lets get down to business." Kurama set a small bottle on the table.

It was black, with fancy silver writing across the front that was in a different language. Chu's face lit up as he took in the sight of the bottle. "Oi, is tha' wha' I think it is?" He asked excitingly. Hiei smirked and uncorked the bottle, being careful to not spill a drop of the rare liquid.

"It is! HOT DAMN! Were the 'ell did'ya get 'hold of tha' stuff?"

"It was a gift from Genkei. She left her temple to us in her will, and it included a modest liquor collection."

"Wait, I am so confused," Anya said as she studied the bottle. "What the hell is it, and why does it smell like blood?" Chu chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Tha's because it is!" Anya made a face as she sniffed the air again.

"Well, it smells gross."

"It doesn't have to smell good. Its the effect that makes in fantastic," Jin said. "Its Elvin blood. This stuff will knock you on your ass and then some. Taking more then a teaspoon at a time can be fatal." Keiko gave Yusuke a worried look.

"Don't worry, for him we will make it _half_ the lethal dose." Hiei said darkly, earning a glare from Yusuke.

"The rules are simple enough. Last one to pass out wins. If you vomit, your out. If you die, you lose." Yusuke snorted at that; honestly, it was just another drink. Kurama produced two more shot glasses and divided up the drink as regulated.

Each demon stared down their glasses; Yusuke didn't look to sure, Hiei looked bored, and Jin and Chu looked like kids in a candy shop. "Gentlemen, you may start drinking."

And so it was on. All four tipped their drinks back, taking the sweet life force down their throats. Yusuke grimaced and nearly threw up before the whole drink was down his throat.

"This tastes like shit!"

"Yeah, but give it a second, it's totally worth i-" Jin didn't get to finish his sentence as Yusuke's eyes suddenly swirled, and his head hit the table.

"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as she raised his head from the table. He let out a loud snore, making everyone laugh. Keiko huffed irritably as she released his head, allowing it to slam into the table again.

"Hn, how pathetic." But Hiei could already feel it as well. A soft tingling was starting in the base of his skull, but it wasn't unpleasant. He glanced over at Anya, who looked a little green from the smell of the bloody liquor. He tugged at her ear lightly, gaining her attention. She looked up at him groggily. "You better not throw up in my lap." She grinned, moving a little closer to him, her nose nuzzling his cheek; oh yeah. She had diffidently hit the cuddly faze.

"Don't worry, at this angle, most of it will run down the front of you before it ever reaches your lap." Hiei twitched, but made no motion to push her away, while Jin and Chu finally got over Yusuke's sorry shape.

Five shots later, Jin had made the mistake of attempting to levitate which made him vomit, and although Chu didn't vomit or pass out, he became more interested in drawing on Yusuke's face to really pay much attention to the challenge. This left Hiei, who by now was a little red in the face and wobbling ever so slightly; they hadn't even drank a 16th of the Elvin blood.

"It appears to be a draw. I cant carry all of you to bed anyways." Kurama said, corking up the bottle and tucking it away.

Hiei grunted at him before looking over, finding a passed out Cat demon curled up against his thigh. He poked her. "Onna, wake up," she smacked his hand away, giving him a half hearted glare.

"I have a name..." she mumbled out. He rolled his eyes and stood, letting her head fall to the floor with a loud thud. "mmmmmmmmmmmmgaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh."

Everyone chuckled, even Hiei who nudged her with his foot. "Baka, that's not even a word."

"You don't have much room to talk Mr. 'Hn'."

"Hn."

"My point exactly. Help me up." She raised her arm up, which Kuwabara grabbed and hauled her up. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "On ward to the warm beds..."

"Anya-chan, isn't your bed up in the attic?" Anya gave Yukina a blank stare before scrunching up her face.

"Fuuuuuuck me, yeah, it is."

"Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight. That way there isn't any way you could fall down the stairs," Kurama said. Anya scrunched up her face, but headed for the living room anyways; he was right. She was a little clumsy when sober, let alone drunk, even if the effects were starting to wear off thanks to her little nap.

She curled up on the couch, not even bothering with a blanket; she was still warm from the Jack. She heard the others go on to bed, and offhandedly wondered were Jin and the other boys were going to be sleeping. That was the last thought she had before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, she was woken up by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at the person cruel enough to wake her. "Anya! Hurry up we gotta go!"

"Huh? Yusuke, whats-"

"KAZUMA! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" Anya's eyes widened as Yukina's enraged voice shook the whole temple.

"Babies?"

"Babies."

Anya shot up, ignoring her pounding head as she ran to Yukina and Kuwabara's room. The ice maiden was sitting up in the bed, her hands clutching at her abdomen. "Yukina!"

"Get them out of me!" Anya had to bite her lip to keep from laughing; while her being in pain wasn't funny, seeing the normally docile Yukina acting homicidal, was a sight that was very, _very_, rarely seen.

"Ok, Koenma has the portal ready, lets get her to the medical ward." Kuwabara said as he stepped in and scooped Yukina up into his arms. "The portals in the living room. Anya, go get Hiei. I don't know how he stayed asleep through all of this, but I know that Yukina will want him there."

Anya nodded and ran down the hall with out a second thought. She slammed into his room, making Hiei sit straight up in surprise.

"Hiei!"

"What? What's happened?" He asked as he jumped out of bed; it was like Anya to just burst into his room, but her tone worried him; she sounded frantic.

"It's Yukina! She's gone into-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KAZUMA! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Hiei glanced at the door and went to run to his sister, but Anya stopped him. For gods sake, he was only in boxers! Her face lit up in embarrassment; its not every day you see someone with Hiei's... physic... in their under wear. She may not have been old enough to mate, but that didn't mean she was dead from the waist down!

"At least put on some pants! My god, no need to give the nurses heart attacks!" She said pushing him back into the room. "Get dressed. I promise, Kuwabara has it under control, she's just having some contractions. They are already on their way to the hospital," she said calmly, her face still slightly flushed. Hiei sighed, but conceded, pulling on a pair of his black pants and a baggy yellow sweatshirt; He didn't have time to do his normal shirt and belt thing. He slipped on some boots and strapped his katana to his hip.

"Alrighty, lets go! The portals down in the living room." Anya grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs and through the portal in seconds.

At the hospital, everyone was starting to simmer down. After having to unfreeze Kuwabara, they finally got Yukina set up on some pain killers, making her much more stable. Anya and Yusuke laughed heartely as Kuwabara got his frost bitten fingers wrapped by one of the nurses.

"I'm so sorry Kazuma!" Anya patted Yukina's head.

"Now now Yukina-chan. There's no need to fret," she said. Yukina still gave him a worried glance. He smiled reassuringly at her, lifting a bit of guilt from her. Hiei stood in the corner, fidgeting with the hilt of his sword.

"So, how long do they think its going to be before these kids pop out?" Yusuke asked as he brought a cup of ice chips over to Yukina who had been begging for them sense they had got her onto the bed.

"The doctor isn't sure, but it shouldn't be longer the twenty four hours." The nurse said as she put the last bandage on Kuwabara's arm. "There you go Kuwabara-san, your all patched up."

"Really? Twenty four hours? Thats crazy!" Anya said. She laid her head gently on Yukina's belly and in a loud whisper. "Dear babies, it is eviction day if you do not evacuate the premises you will be removed!" Yukina giggled as Anya jumped back in surprise. "They kicked me!"

"Well, if you weren't so annoying-" A left shoe hit Yusuke in the chest, catching him off guard. "Were the hell do you keep getting these things?!" He demanded as he held the shoe up irritably. Anya gave him a blank look before nodding her head and turning away from him.

"Yes." she said. Yusuke face palmed himself.

"What the hell do you mean 'yes', just answer the question!"

* * *

9. Hours.

Thats how long they had all been sitting and waiting for these kids to pop out. Anya was wasting time by trying to build a house of cards. Hiei was pacing back and forth; he couldn't sit still. He was to worried about Yukina. And it didn't help that they had been kicked out of the room some three hours ago when things started to get intense.

Yusuke and the girls (Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan) sat in the chairs around them, chatting about the newest soon to be born members of their family. Kurama was standing near a window, his thoughts drifting off to some unknown place. Kuwabara wasn't with them; he couldn't tear him self away from her side for anything, aside from quick trips to the rest room.

"I cant wait! I wonder who they are going to look like?" Keiko gushed. Yusuke rubbed his chin before smileing goofily.

"Well lets just hope that they don't look like Kuwabara." Keiko gave him a scolding look, but she couldn't fight the smile that was on her face; she was just to excited to get angry.

"I don't care who they look like, all babies are cute," Botan said with starry eyes. Anya scrunched up her face at that.

"I don't think _all_ babies are cute; I have seen some pretty fucked up babies in the states." She said earning a snicker from Yusuke. "Now granted, if they were my kids I would think that they were beautiful; but I have no obligation to lie about other peoples kids. Like one time, I saw a two year old who had such a strange face! His four head was protruding, and his eyes were to big for his face. He had huge ears; hell, his head alone was huge! And then he had this tiny little stick of a body. He was a sweet kid, and had the normal mental prowess of a two year old, but he looked like some kind of side show attraction!" Yusuke laughed loudly,making Hiei glare at him. Couldn't that idiot be quiet? "Laugh all you want, but I felt bad for the kid. Because it wasn't some genetic defect that made him that way; his parents were just as strange looking."

"Anya, that's so horrible," Botan said as she tried to hide her giggles. Keiko was also trying not to laugh.

"Meh, I don't particularly care for kids, so I don't feel bad about admitting the truth," she said with a smile. "Well, I guess I should say, kids outside of my family. I'm sure I will love Yukina-chans kids, even if they end up looking like their dad and uncle." She said. She glanced over at Hiei, hoping her comment would lighten him up a bit. She frowned when he seemed to not have heard her. _Hes going to wear a hole in the floor if he keeps that up..._

"That's right! It is possible that they could look like Hiei."

"Great, just what we need, a little Hiei running around," Yusuke said sarcastically. Hiei once again ignored them, opting for sitting at the window instead, his fingers tapping lightly on his leg.

"You are all waiting for Miss Yukina?" She asked softly. Hiei was standing before her in an instant, his moment knocking over Anya's pathetic looking house of cards.

"Gah! Hiei!"Anya scolded.

"What happened?" Hiei demanded quickly. The nurse smiled and looked down at the chart in her hand.

"Twins is what happened sir. A boy and a girl." The group cheered, all the girls jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay, we get another girl!" Keiko said.

"Cant wait to take her on her first shopping trip!" Botan said.

"I cant wait to show her how to torture Yusuke!"... yeah you should know who that was.

"Hey! If she's going to be trained to torturer me, then i'll train the boy to torture you, Anya!" Hiei and Kurama ignored the group as they talked to the nurse.

"How is Yukina?"

"She is doing fine Jagonshi-san. She is a little tired, but she has asked for you and Anya-chan to be the first in the room. We are only allowing two people at a time to visit while she recovers some strength," Anya stopped jumping up and down, appearing at Kurama's elbow at the sound of her name.

"What did I miss?"

"We are going to go see my sister," Hiei said grabbing her elbow and dragging her out of the room.

"What? Hey, slow down! Hiei-" The nurse gave them a startled look as they disappeared through the door.

"Is he always so forceful?" Kurama chuckled and nodded his head.

"He is worried for his sister; he wont believe that she is safe until he sees her for himself." The nurse sighed but nodded, before leaving the group to continue their celebration.

Mean while, Hiei was still dragging Anya through the hospital looking for his sisters room.

"Hiei, will you please stop dragging me like a sack of potato's?" She asked him dryly. He grunted, but kept his hold on her. Anya sighed and plopped down onto the ground, bringing them to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for thi-" Anya yanked on his hand, catching him off guard and bringing him down to the floor next to her. He glared at her fiercely, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Anya rolled her eyes at him.

"I refuse to go any further. You need to calm down and relax. Yukina and the twins aren't going any were, and if she were in any kind of pain, they wouldn't be letting us in to see her."

Hiei opened his mouth to retaliate, but Anya put her finger up to his mouth, silencing his rant. "Hiei. I know that you are worried, but if you go busting in there like a bat out of hell, you might cause her even more stress. So please, for her, relax your shoulders and stop clenching your jaw." She said softly, catching him off guard. She smiled calmly at him, before standing and offering him her hand. "Now come on. Lets go meet your new niece and nephew." Hiei stared up at her hand before sighing and taking hold, allowing her to pull him up.

Although he wanted to storm the castle and barricade them all in there until Yukina was fully healed, he entered the room calmly, Anya's hand still holding loosely to his fingers as she lead him in.

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later, Hiei and Anya returned to the waiting room. Kurama was glad to see that Hiei was a little more calm, but worry swept over him as he took in Anya's fidgeting hands. Her ears and tail were also twitching, signaling her distress. It seemed that Hiei could also see her discomfort, as he tugged on her ear lightly, breaking her from her thoughts.

"So? HOW WERE THEY?!" Botan asked excitedly. Anya smiled and danced over to them, her arms swinging around happily.

"Akio and Akiko are-" she paused, making the other two look at her expectantly. "so cute! Akio looks just like his mom, but get this, Akiko looks like Hiei! Only she has Kuwabara's eyes!" The other girls squealed happily, hugging each other in their joy.

"Oh great, I had a feeling that the spawn of evil was on its way; and whats worse, its a girl! Everyone knows that woman are the spawn of everything evil!" Keiko grabbed Yusuke's ear, pulling his head down to her level.

"What was that Yusuke?" She hissed out. Hiei smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets; there was nothing better then watching Yusuke get beaten by his woman. Unless the idiot was on the receiving end as well.

Kurama walked around the group, coming to stand at Anya's elbow. "Are you alright?" He asked her just loud enough for her to hear. She jumped, her fidgeting hands falling to her sides. She looked up at him, and gave him a half smile.

"I'm fine. The last 24 hours have just been kind of hectic," she said. Kurama nodded in understanding.

"I was just wondering. You seemed to be thinking about something important."

Anya sighed, her eyes going down cast. "Yukina-chan and Kuwabara, asked Hiei and I to be Akio's and Akiko's god parents." Kurama gave her a surprised look, before smiling.

"Isn't that normally something to be happy about? You have only been with us for a few months, and Yukina-chan can already say that she trusts you enough to care for her children in the unlikely event that something were to hinder her or her mate to do so. Most would be crying in joy." Anya sighed and nodded her head.

"I am very happy with her choosing me as their god mother; but, why both of us? Why together? You know as well as any of us that Hiei isn't one to stick around for very long; hes only been around for the last few months to watch over Yukina and to be here for the nothing stopping him from leaving now." Her eyes became a little saddened.

Kurama glanced over at Hiei who was watching them intently. Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly; he knew that they were talking about him. "You know that he would never stay away for to long." Kurama said to Anya, his gaze shifting from Hiei back to the cat demonness. "Hiei might disappear from time to time, but he will always come back."

"I know that; he is loyal to your family." She said with a soft smile. But it soon faded into another frown. " But I'm just a guest; who knows how much longer I will be kept under spirit world care? How much longer before Koenma sends me packing back to Arizona-"

"Anya." Kurama put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her sentence short. "This is your family too. You are not just a passing acquaintance, and we would _never_ allow Koenma to simply send you away." He smiled softly, his hand brushing some hair from her face. Anya ignored her instincts to move away from him; his cornering her in the kitchen the other day, still left her a bit uneasy. "This may have started as a mission, but I think I can speak for everyone, even Hiei, that you have become to permanent a fixture in our lives for us to just give you away."

She sighed, glad that he had moved out of her space, but nodded, a crooked grin spreading across her face. "Thanks Kurama."

"Hey Kurama, you and Botan are next! Lets get this show on the road!" Yusuke shouted from across the room. Kurama gave her one last smile before following the ever excited grim reaper out of the room. Yusuke, Keyko and Shizuru went to go find something to eat, leaving Anya and Hiei alone in the waiting room. Hiei sat down on one of the many couches, his right arm lounging across the back. Anya plopped down on the opposite end, her hands fidgeting in her lap once again.

"What did the fox say to you." Hiei demanded abruptly.

Anya sighed and fell over, her head coming to lay on his upper thigh much to Hiei's annoyance. "He was reassuring me about accepting Yukina-chans offer."

"Hn?"

"I don't- I'm not sure how much longer I will be staying with you guys; I assume that Koenma will send me on my way once things settle down in Arizona. Kurama said that the group wouldn't allow it."

"You don't believe him?" Hiei quirked a brow at her. She huffed in aggravation, bringing her arm to rest over her eyes.

"Its not that, its just- after December 30th, I don't know whats going to happen." Hiei looked down at her in speculation; it was true. On December 30th, she would go through the normal physical transformation that all demon children go through. She will change, both physically and mentally; she wont be the same Anya that he met back in Arizona.

"Hn. Is that all?" He asked snidely. She punched his side half heartedly making him chuckle. " I thought you would have figured this out already, having read all of our files. It wouldn't matter if your skin turned purple and you sprouted a second head; they wouldn't give you up for anything." Anya stared up at him, before giving him a soft smile. Like the one she gave him in the hall, this one caught Hiei off guard.

"Oh Hiei," she sighed out, propping her self up on her elbo so his face was only inches from her own. Hiei was trying to back his head away when she suddenly grabbed his cheek, making him jump, and then grimace as she pulled on it harshly. "Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't include yourself in that little speech of yours." She released his cheek. He glared at her and rubbed his face, trying to sooth the light burning sensation.

"Hn. Don't flatter yourself." She pouted at him, her ears thrown back in a defeated kind of way.

"Would you really let someone take me, Hiei?" He gave her a side long glance, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts. Anya frowned; would he really just let someone up and take her? He grunted, his hand coming up to flick her in the forehead.

"Idiot."

"OW! MEANIE!"

"hn."

Anya couldn't keep up her glare. While he would never admit it out loud, she knew that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

* * *

"I cant believe that Kuwabara could make such cute babies!" Botan gushed as her and Kurama headed back to the waiting room. They had stopped at the cafeteria, passing on the baton to Kaiko and Yusuke to go visit the new parents. Shizuru was out smoking a cigarette, but she wanted to go in last any ways, so she could stay longer with out taking up the others time.

"I believe that they are just lucky that the two took after Yukina's side of the family," Kurama said with a chuckle. Botan nodded in agreement, her laughter floating through the hall. She stopped short as they opened the waiting room door.

"Oh my..." Kurama whispered. Botan giggled behind her hand, attempting to stifle the sound. There before them were Hiei and Anya. The first was sitting on the couch, his head thrown back, and his eyes closed in what looked to be a light slumber. Next to him, curled into a tight ball, her head resting on the fire demons thigh, and tail wrapped around her waist was Anya. She was also asleep; her left hand was resting atop Hiei's knee, while his held the tip of her ear between his fingers, apparently being in mid pull when they dosed off.

"That's so cute!" Botan gushed as she pulled a camera out of no were. She snapped a picture as Kurama tried to hide his amusement behind his hand. "This will be excellent black mail for later! I can already feel it!"

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWE! See now why I liked it so much? Honestly, I wish I could remember what I did with all the back information I had for this story; I would try to keep it going lol

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Nice Rack

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Were are the diapers?!" Anya was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. In the background, you could hear the wails of two very agitated babies. Yukina and Kuwabara were out house hunting; they decided that while they loved seeing everyone, every day, they really wanted a place were they could go with thier children for some quiet time. Of course everyone gave them their full support, and Anya, being the two infants godmother, had even offered to watch them when ever the couple was in need of a sitter. There was just one issue with this; she knew next to nothing about babies.

Sure, she was pretty good with them, while they were sleeping, or even awake and cooing; but when they start screaming their heads off over apparently nothing, she gets nervous. As in, hyperventilate nervous. And today was no different. Except, today she was alone. Yusuke had taken Keiko out for a day in the market, Botan was busy with Koenma, Kurama had work at the flower shop, and god only knew were Hiei had disappeared to.

"On my goodness! How could I have ran out of diapers already?! SHE LEFT ME A SUITCASE FULL!" She shouted as she looked through every closet, and tore apart the bath room, but she couldn't find a single diaper. _Ok, so what can I do?! I cant leave them in soiled diapers..._ she fiddled with her shirt, her eyes darting around wildly as she tried to think of something. But then, her fiddling stopped. She looked down at the shirt that was in her hand._ Eureka~_ she ran to her room were the two infants were both laying in their bassinets, still screaming their lugs out.

She threw open her closet door, and pulled the first two tee-shirts she saw out. She went over and picked up Akio who's little fists were balled up in irritation, although he really wasn't screaming all that loud. "Hey there little guy, oh I'm so sorry, Aunt An'a just lost her head for a second." she quickly changed him, fashioning one of the tee-shirts, a black one that said 'nice rack' and had a picture of beer pong glasses on the front. She sweat dropped as she actually looked at the shirt. _Well... its better then nothing..._

She couldn't help but laugh when she picked him up and saw that the words were displayed across his little bottom. "Its like a diaper from hot topic." Akio sniffled, but was now calmed down, his little fists un-clenching. She did the same for Akiko, who was obviously the one who was really screaming her head off. But she soon quieted once Anya picked her up and started to change her; it ws like she knew that her demands were being met, and that there was no reason to cry anymore. Anya finished up with Akiko's makeshift diaper, very proud about picking out a red shirt that said 'princess'; the word was now stretched out over her small bottom. "I am so never going to hear the end of this one if anyone sees you."

"See's who?"

Anya froze, her tail and ears bristling. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Hiei standing in the door way, his brow quirked at the scene before him; Anya was sitting on the floor, with baby powder all over her, holding his niece who had a shirt on for a diaper.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey! Don't get all accusing on me! I couldn't find any diapers, I used them all and forgot to ask Yukina to bring more, but since they didn't leave the carriers, I couldn't go out to get any more, and so I had to improvise," she took a deep breath, mentally patting herself of the back for being able to say all of that in one breath.

Hiei gave her a blank look before turning on his heel with a grunt.

"Whoa! Were do you think _your_ going?" She asked as she stood, carefully holding Akiko to her chest.

"Hn. Whats it to you?" He turned to look at her, only to have a baby pressed into his arms.

"I need you to help me feed them," she said earning a glare from Hiei. "...Please." She added as an after thought. Hiei sighed; he should never have let her know that he was there.

Hn."

"Thank you Hiei!" She picked up Akio, who coed and giggled as she smiled down at him. "Hey there little guy, you ready for some good old demon baby formula?"

Hiei made a face at that; he did not approve of using mixing powder to feed a kid. He may not like most kids; actually you could say that he despised them. But these two were his family, and processed food was horrible for anyone, let alone a tiny baby. "Are we really going to give them that man made crap?"

Anya rolled her eyes as she passed him in the door way, heading for the kitchen. "Its not like we have any other choice Hiei."

"Hn. What about breast milk?" Anya sighed, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly lactating right now pal." Hiei glared at the back of her head.

"That's not what I meant, brat." Anya giggled as she entered the living room. She grabbed a blanket, and using one hand, spread the blanket over the floor. She laid Akio down onto the blanket tickling his belly lightly making him giggle; the best thing about have a demon baby, was that they were so interactive, even this soon after birth.

Hiei watched the interaction with mild interest; something in him seemed to be warmed by watching Anya interact with his niece and nephew (as hard as it was for him to grasp at the concept of being related to something so small and innocent).

"Hiei?" His eyes snapped back into focus, coming to rest on her now standing form. "You were kind of spacing out there for a second."

"Hn."

"Riiiiiiight. Well, I'm going to go get the bottles ready. Be back in a second," she said with a small smile. She left the room, and Hiei sighed, taking a seat on the couch, Akiko still held firmly in his arm. He could feel the small girl staring up at him. He looked down at her and quirked a brow.

"What are you starring at?"

Akiko just gave him a blank look, and thus, the starring contest began.

Anya returned to see Hiei having a staring contest with a baby; and he was losing! A tic had developed in his right eye, showing his need to blink, while Akiko stood strong, her big brown eyes not even seeming to strain.

"I would give up Hiei; you'll never beat her," she said as she picked Akio up off the floor, being mindful of his head.

"Hn."

"Gah, will you two please just stop; I need you to feed her." Anya pleaded as she took a seat on the couch next to him. He sighed. _We will finish this later, little girl..._ Akiko seemed to smile up at him as Hiei finally blinked. She started to giggle, almost as if celebrating her small victory. "That's right Akiko, you beat your big bad Uncle Hiei!" Hiei glared over at her, making her meep. She handed him a bottle. "There you go!"

Hiei looked down at the bottle, not quite sure what to do with it. He had never had to care for an infant before. He watched Anya from the corner of his eye as she positioned Akio in her arms, the bottle resting on her shoulder, the small boy sucking feverishly at the nipple. Hiei looked back at Akiko, who was staring up at him expectantly. He put the nipple of the bottle to her mouth; she instantly latched onto it. _Is that it? Really? Hn, this is easy..._

He looked over at Anya to see her talking softly to the feeding child. Her eyes were warm, full of love and adoration. Her ears were swiveling lazily, while her tail came around her, lightly brushing the child's bangs from his face. Did she even realize how she looked? Hiei felt some part of him warm once again; what was it about this- this image of her that made him feel this way? He had come to terms with his liking her; not love. He didn't believe that _he_ was capable of love; but he did know that he was attracted to her. Her being underage was the only thing that kept him from perusing her. But even if he had intentions of pursuing her, did this feeling mean that he wanted-

"Hiei?"

He was brought from his thoughts, his eyes coming back into focus. She was staring at him, her deep black eyes pulling him back to the surface.

"Whats up with you today space cadet?" He twitched. She was such a smart ass. "You know, if you don't take the bottle away, she's going to start swallowing air." He looked down to see that Akiko was now sleeping, though she was still sucking away at the empty bottle. Hiei slowly removed the nipple from her mouth, making her stir slightly before she fell straight back to sleep.

He looked back over to Anya who was now holding Akio to her shoulder, lightly patting his back. "You can try and burp her if you want." Hiei looked down at the sleeping infant. He was confused on how he was supposed to get her to burp, but the thought of hitting her back to get the job done made him nervous; what if her hit to hard? Seeing his uncertainty in his eyes, Anya giggled catching his attention once again. "You don't have to, Akio's already burped a couple of times, so he should be good. Wanna trade?" He glanced between her and Akiko before sighing and nodding, holding the small girl out to Anya. She gently placed Akio in his lap before taking Akiko into her arms, being careful not to wake her. Hiei watched as she started to attend to the sleeping child, warmth spreading through his being once again. He couldn't help the small smirk that fell on his lips. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he wasn't going to worry about it right now.

* * *

"Hello? We are back!" Yukina called from the front door. Kuwabara came in behind her, carrying two large boxes of diapers. Anya's head popped out from the living room. She held a finger up to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. With her other hand, she motioned towards the living room. Yukina walked over and peeked into the room, only to gasp at the sight. On the floor, Hiei was laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. He was dozing, his free hand laying lightly on the stomachs of both Akio and Akiko, who were both enjoying chewing on his fingers.

Shortly after the two had been burped and laid down for their naps, they had awakened once again. Hiei and Anya had taken turns keeping an eye on the two. Hiei was taking his turn while Anya started to prepare dinner. It would appear that he had fallen asleep. Yukina's eyes misted over as she smiled at the sight.

Anya smiled as she walked into the room, being careful not to disturb the dozing fire demon. Yukina followed her into the kitchen, seeing as the twins were content and in good hands.

"It makes me so happy to see Niisan with Akio and Akiko; I was worried that he wouldn't be to enthusiastic. He has never really been one for children." Yukina said as she took a seat at the table.

"He's actually been a huge help. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I would have done when it came to feeding and getting anything done, like cooking dinner. He even helped me feed them, and by the way, they need new diapers." Anya said with a giggle.

Yukina looked confused at first, but now that she thought about it, she did notice that their diapers had been- colored? "What were they wearing as diapers...?"

"Well, not to long after you two left, I had to change them, but I could not for the life of me find any clean diapers, so I had to fashion diapers from a couple of my old tee-shirts." Anya said guiltily. Yukina gave her a blank stare before she started laughing.

"I am sorry that there weren't any diapers here for you; I thought there were a few in the nursery, so i didn't even think about buying more yesterday." Anya's face went blank; she hadn't checked the nursery. She slammed her head against the counter.

"Why didn't I think of that..." she mumbled making Yukina giggle. She sighed and straightened back out again. "Well then, due to my very blonde moment, I will go and change them into real diapers. Would you mind watching the stove?"

"Well of course Anya-chan, but are you sure? Its doesn't bother me that you did what was best in that situation." Anya shook her head.

"I made a mistake, let me fix it. If I hadn't been freaking out about it, I would have found them right away. Besides, I have to move their beds back into the nursery, so its not big deal. You just relax that pretty little head of yours, I'll be right back." Yukina sighed, but smiled kindly.

"Thank you Anya-chan." Anya waved off her words with a smile as she walked into the living room. She walked over to Hiei, who was still snoozing, and poked his hand. He peeked open an eye, glaring up at her.

"Hey, I need the twins so I can put them in actual diapers. Yukina's in the kitchen, and I don't know where Kuwabara disappeared too, but they bought more diapers." Hiei grunted but moved his hand from playing with the twins. She knelt down, scooping the two up into her arms. He watched her every move, and jumped when she leaned over and placed a small peck on his temple. "Thanks for your help today Hiei." She stood, not catching the heat that quickly spread over Hiei's face.

* * *

One month later, Yukina and Kuwbara were finally moved in to their new get away home. They were all packed up, suit cases held under Kuwabara's left arm while he talked to Yusuke and Keiko, the excitement of owning his own place engulfing his voice.

"I cant wait for you guys to see it! Its got a huge living room and kitchen, and a big back yard with a small pond! And the kids will even get their own rooms when they get a bit older." Yusuke clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

Anya was with Yukina helping to get the twins all bundled up for the car ride to their new home. They were already able to sit up on their own, and hold their own bottles. Due to Hiei's protests about the 'man made garbage', they had been switched to bottled _breast_ milk at only two weeks of age; there was no way that after getting their first canine fang that Yukina was going to actually breast feed. Right now, the two young ones were sitting in their cribs, enjoying a warm bottle while the two women packed their bags. Anya was tossing all their cloths, aside from a few outfits for when they came over, into one big bag, along with some blankets and random soft toys that she found, again leaving some for their visits. Yukina was grabbing diapers, bottles, passifiers (another thing that Hiei wasn't fond of. He would often take them away, in a some what friendly matter, replacing it with a teething ring or even another toy) and other little knick-knacks.

"I cant believe that you guys are actually leaving. Hiei's not going to know what to do with himself," Anya said with a laugh. Yukina giggled as she zipped up the bag she was holding.

"Don't worry Anya-chan. We aren't very far away, and everyone is welcome to come and visit any time you like."

"Good, cause I know that for sure I'm gonna be going through cuteness withdraws!" Anya said as she picked up Akio. The small boy giggled, his bottle long forgotten in his crib. He was dressed warmly, in blue jeans and a small blue sweatshirt. His sister, now in Yukina's arms, was dressed similarly, but her sweatshirt was green.

"Well, I'm sure that between visits, Hiei will be willing to give you all the 'curtness' you need," Yukina said slyly. Anya sputtered in embarrassment. Only a week ago, Hiei had started to act strangely. He was... calm? Less angry, would be the better term. And oddly... cuddly? Anya, by her nature, was a physical person. She often had to be in some kind of physical contact with someone, and often she would just crawl into Hiei's window perch with him, or sit a little to close on the couch, or wrap her tail around someones leg. But lately, it had been _Hiei_ who had been almost seeking out physical contact. Nothing to big; it wasn't like he was climbing into her lap, or pulling her into his; it was more like, randomly smoothing her hair, or tenderly pulling her ear or tail, brushing his hand against hers. The closest he got was when once while moving behind her, he had nuzzled her neck, causing her to jump and nearly drop Akiko who had thankfully been holding tight to her neck.

Not that she was complaining; it was just odd. Not like him. But the worst part about it, was that Yukina noticed it happening. She would never say anything, but she would often giggle at Anya's flustered reactions to the gentle advances.

"T-that's not even funny Yukina! Hiei's just... going through a faze! It's that little girl of yours, the devil child! She's twisted his mind!" As if aware of Anya's sarcastic comments Akiko giggled and squealed from inside her crib. Anya looked down into her crib, giving the little girl a sly grin. "That's right, I'm on to you!" Yukina giggled and picked Akiko up, cuddling the small babe to her chest.

"Now Anya, that't not fair accusing an innocent baby!" Anya scoffed.

"Innocent my behind..."

"Speaking of babies, your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Yukina asked as she placed Akiko in her carrier. Anya tapped her finger on her chin in thought; it was December 20th. So in ten days she would turn 300 and be officially counted as an adult in demon terms.

"Yep! Just another 10 days and I'll be a full grown demon!" She said happily as she handed Akio to Yukina. "Do I look any different yet?" Yukina gave her a once over before nodding.

"Yes, though I can't pin how; the biggest change is in you-"

"BOOBS!" Botan poked her head into the room making Anya jump in surprise, her face flushing three shades of red in embarrassment as she covered her chest with her arms. "When I first met you you looked like a 12 year old and now look at you! Is that a bra strap I see peeking out from your shirt?" Botan said suggestively making Anya sputter in embarrassment.

"I-wha- BOTAN!" She shouted. Yukina tried to cover her giggles with her hand while Botan laughed right out at her. At that moment Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room, Yusuke smiling like a lecher and Kuwabara rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"We talking about Anya's boobs?" Yusuke asked suggestively only to be smacked in the face by a rouge left shoe.

"PERVERT!"

"OW!"

Botan laughed and nodded her head. "Yep! Aren't they so cute?!" She said as she grabbed Anya up in a tight hug. "Our little Anya is growing up!" Anime tears started falling down Botan's cheeks. "Soon she will be of age and be stolen away by some handsome devil!" Anya felt her shoulder sag in defeat.

"Botan... your so embarrassing..."

Kuwabara cleared his throat as he grabbed his son's carrier. "I'm gonna take Akio and Yusuke to the car..." he mumbled out, a light blush coming to his face as he placed a gentle kiss to Yukina's temple. "You guys enjoy your... girl talk..."

No sooner did Kuwabara leave the room then did Anya yank herself away from Botan, the blush on her face little more then a dusting now. "Was that really necessary?!" Botan sighed, placing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Oh Anya-chan! I can't help that I feel as if you are my own child!" Anya felt her brow twitch. Botan's sorrowful face soon turned to one of suspicion. "But something about the sudden development (ha!) makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Yukina asked innocently. Botan tackled Anya and tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her shoulders and exposing the sports bra that Anya wore underneath. Anya yelped in surprise as Botan snapped one of the straps.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Alas, there is no stuffing-"

"What the hell are you three doing." Anya, who had been trying to wiggle her way away from Botan, froze. Botan did as well, a sweat drop falling down the side of her head as she turned to see Hiei standing in the door way, a brow quirked and his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"... Inspection?" Botan said making Anya's face turn beat red.

"MORE LIKE RAPE!" She shouted as she pulled her shirt down revealing her red face. Hiei furrowed his brow before grunting and grabbing the other carrier.

"What ever. I'm taking Akiko before any more of your weirdness rubs off on her..." Anya gaped at his retreating back before chucking a left shoe at the back of his head which he dodged. "Pathetic."

"Ass!"

"Anya!" Botan said gaining the irritated cat demon's attention. "We don't have time for you to ogle his goods!" Anya's face went blank.

"... I'm going to forget that you just said that..." Botan pinned her with a very serious stare.

"What do you think your doing?! Wearing such unsightly under cloths; you should be ashamed!" Anya scratched the back of her neck.

"What the hell are you spewing now?" Botan rubbed her chin.

"This is going to be harder then I thought..." She mumbled out making Anya blanch slightly as an sinister smile came over Botan's face. "It's no wonder he didn't react to seeing you half naked! Your hiding your girlish figure!"

"W-what?! YOU KNEW HIEI WAS GONNA COME TO THIS ROOM?!" Anya bounded to her feet, a left shoe held firmly in her hand and pointed in Botan's face. "Any last words reaper?" Botan pushed the shoe away as she got to her feet, her hands falling onto her waist.

"We don't have time for your death threats!" She grabbed Anya's wrist and dragged her out of the room, offering Yukina a kind smile. "Congratulations on the house! I'll be sure to drop by in a couple days once you've gotten settled!" Yukina smiled a nodded.

"Of course, you're always welcome." Botan giggled and nodded before dragging Anya down the hall.

"Come Anya!" Anya tugged at her wrist, trying her hardest to escape the crazy grim reapers hold.

"STOP! NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"Shopping of course! We are gonna get you some sexy underwear!" Anya's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"DEAR. FUCKING. GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

End randomness for now- this was the last one I created, but I might keep it going for a little while lol though it will be some time, for if you are reading my other story, you already know that I will be with out internet for a little while. So keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
